Family F:r:iends: Hostile relations
by dahoughtonuk
Summary: Continuation of Strange Relations. In the Ghost Zone Youngblood is both angry and upset with Val being a spirit and so plots with an unlikely ally. Meanwhile in the Human world Vlad launches yet another plot to free Maddie and Danny from Jack Fenton.
1. Chapter 1

_Hostile Relations_

Valerie recently found out that her mother was not human and was in fact Ember McLain during her last cycle. As a result of this and her Technus supplied suit Valerie Grey was classed as a ghost, and now acts as the head of law enforcement for what little law there is in the ghost zone..

Plasmius looked around this realm noticing nothing odd, not even the fact that the wall paper represented one of his pawns blasting the other. He opened the locked case and carefully removed a string from the guitar.

"There, the last bit I needed for my new plan to win Danny and Maddie from the idiot Jack. There's just one thing I'm wondering. Where _is_ everyone? What's _so_ interesting they'd leave their _personal_ realms unguarded? Still rescuing Maddie from that incompetent fool Jack is more important."

Vlad smiled. Despite both Jack being both incompetent and merely human and Daniel being far weaker than him, there was no way he'd want to face both of them at the same time, especially if Jack seemed to get one of the sudden bursts of usefulness he was prone to. Now it was time to play the loyal family friend again. Daniel would not stop him this time.

--

Walker looked at the fleeing Phantom. He'd have to wait until later to deal with him. If the Observants had declared safe-conduct, then he'd give it to him. It wasn't as if there was anything that could stop him from going after that criminal once the safe conduct had lapsed. Wait a second wasn't he heading towards the Red Hunter's realm?

"This must be a mistake..."

A guitar buzzed him. "It's genuine. Val's your boss now."

Walker was so surprised he didn't even bother to arrest Ember for her flagrant violation of the rules. Still Valerie Gray did seem to be an enforcer after his own heart. Maybe he'd finally get permission to use his new invention to hold Wulf.

"Ah. Walker I want some words with you, about how many times dangerous prisoners escape from your jail. I have a solution that while you won't be happy about it should solve the problem. I will hold Wulf."

"You can't stop him from escaping that way. We should use my new invention."

"Walker how many ways have you tried to stop Wulf from escaping? And how many times has he managed to escape? And every time you put him with more dangerous villains. The best thing to do is admit we can't hold him. Oh, if he misbehaves badly enough I'll give him back to you, to do what you like with, but only _if_."

This was not good. This was not the Red Hunter he had expected. He expected one who lived for punishing ghosts as much as he did. And with how much she and Ember were connected to humanity the Real World items embargo would be removed.

"The Real World items embargo is going to be replaced with a lesser Human-World import duty. Smuggling will still happen but that should tone it down. By the way I advise learning Esperanto. If I can get Wulf to work with me, he'll be your boss."

Walker walked out of Valerie's realm, complaining to his guard Bullet. "Hoist by my own petard. I proved Val was a spirit, hoping she'd attach to vengeance and be an annoyance to that criminal, but instead she's my boss. If only she had won her case."

Walker promptly tripped over something. Only three ghosts would be able to get away with this. And since Clockwork tended not to be so immature, and the other was back in his haunt. "Show yourself you yellow-bellied custard!"

Youngblood became visible, and he looked carefully. "I'm rather annoyed with the Red Hunter as well. Neither of us has any love for the other. You create too many rules."

"And you can escape my power too easily. But for once we have a common enemy. But why can't you deal with her yourself?"

"Why can't you? There are rules even I cannot break. She's _family._"Youngblood makes a face of disgust. "Both of our powers allow us to twist rules. But if instead of twisting rules for ourselves..."

"We twist them for the other..." Walker smiled thinly. "This might just work."

-----

Danny arrived back in Amity Park. Time to call in on his cousin, who was staying at Damon's for some reason. Still Danny would be willing to be that Clockwork had forced the cousin alteration through in the round of memory alterations, even if he had been against them. He was surprised when Dani barrelled into him.

"Dad's up to something again. He's playing the loyal friend."

Danny sighed. Whenever Vlad started spending time around Danny's family it meant he was up to something, usually trying to kill Jack and occasionally Jazz, so that he could marry Maddie and take Danny as his son.

"Daniel."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm planning to alter reality to my very whims." Vlad stated before laughing without any humour. "Actually I came to see Daniel. I've always enjoyed playing chess with him."

Daniel winced as another misdirection easily came from Vlad's lips. However Jack had almost instantly presented a chessboard and pieces at that. Vlad and Daniel sighed; they were going to have to do this.

Vlad had to keep his level down of course, but Daniel was performing far better than expected. It was almost as if he had been getting lessons from someone. But there was no way to do so. Why was this strange discontinuity where he was in human form across from the Red Hunter? He always was ghostly with ghosts and human with humans without exception. And why was he so friendly with someone who had stolen so many of his Hunting Suits anyway?

---

**Ghost Zone.**

"How's it going, Ember?" Valerie asks.

"I got a lot of permission from varying bands. I actually have a full concert. I'm going to show that even the smallest Ember can set the world alight..."

"Don't overdo it. It's just a concert." Val reminded the Spirit.

"Not a plan to take over the world." Ember grouched. "It isn't fair."

"You know _why_ you got banned from these visits. You overdo things. Now, I can't protect you from Hunters if you go overboard. You do know that?"

Though not liking the reminder, Ember did understand and so nodded. It was time to head back to the most haunted place on Earth: - Amity Park.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ghost Zone: Location: Amity Park (Not Fenton Portal)**

Valerie nodded to Wulf, though she was finding it difficult to understand him. It seemed odd that Wulf only spoke Esperanto. But then Wulf was a true Ghost, even if he was a ghost who was approaching the power of a born spirit. Lydia was another high-end ghost as well. Ember didn't like Lydia in this cycle, and quite frankly who could blame her, _especially_ since Lydia was getting away with what Ember failed to.

The portal opened and the ghosts poured in. Val stayed behind for a bit making sure no-one crossed uninvited. She spoke. "That was _too_ easy. _Far_ too easy. Something's _wrong_."

Ember nodded. Val also acted as a harbinger of doom. Almost always some powerful ghost had plots brewing when Val arrived. It was time to head to the stadium especially since she would need the power. This time no hypnosis, at least not more than is usual for a charismatic singer. She could still feed without literally enchanting the crowd. Still it was important for back up.

"Call Dani."

"He's bound to investigate, Em."

"Not him. Her..."

"You think it'll be that bad."

"Worse. After all _you're_ here." Before Valerie could protest Ember continued. "I didn't want to tell you this but you've tended to act as Danny's warning system. When you've engaged him in battle something bigger was going on."

"Skulker, Axion?"

"Skulker was a three-way realm conflict. Now, being raised as entirely human you might not realise that it was a big clash. But to every ghost it sent massive shockwaves through the zone, in fact they were so large that even I felt them despite the blocks. And so I knew my daughter lived. As for Axion, all I can say is a ghost was working through someone to get at Phantom."

"Haunt rather than conceptual realm. But Pariah and Technus I can see. Okay. Need to call in everyone who's good with ghost hunting."

"Not Jack." Ember protested almost immediately.

"Why not? From what Danny says, he's the Fenton _more_ likely to work with ghosts, and _as long as_ he sticks to the _right tactics_ he's brilliant."

"Bad experiences. I'm the reason he suspects everything of being a ghost. He _actually_ proved I was a ghost. But it got him and Maddie into a massive argument. I think he was winning that one by the way."

"Then his memory got erased." Val blinks. "Explains his attitude and his weird skill fluctuation. And why Danny says he always gets the devices tested on him. Jack sort of knows deep down. But the block stops him from realising. Dani should be around here. After all I gave her my blessing."

Then after speaking Val took off on her board without so much as a by your leave. Ember sighed. Impatience was one of their common characteristics, and obviously Val had either spotted the dipstick or the clone. Which she didn't know. Still there was a deadline to be observed.

"Let's get this show on the road. Val's stuck her neck out for me and She's not going to be let down, right? _Right?_"

"No. Val will not be let down."

* * *

"Hey Phantom! Yes, both of you!

Danny didn't quite believe what he was hearing. After all Val was in the ghost zone. Dani however who had not encountered the Red Hunter at all. Danny murmured. "Must be imagining things."

"Then I am as well, because there is this very distinctive shriek of anger coming from a red-armoured ghost on a surfboard. Let me stay with her dad, she did."

"Val!" Danny exclaimed and rushed towards her, giving her a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I said you'd see me sooner than you expected. I'm helping Ember put on a concert. Don't worry; I'll be keeping an eye on it. Ember suggested there are bigger problems going on. Says I act as a harbinger or doom."

Danny goes cross-eyed at the large word. Dani speaks up. "A bringer of fate."

Val and Danny turn on Dani as one. "How _do you_ know that?"

"Clockwork told me when I asked. But you are, Val. A Bringer of Fate. A Chooser of the Slain. You tapped into the very myths without realising it. But then you could be no else, not with whom you mother was. She is the only survivor of her host. She remembers the rebellion against Pariah."

"Ember's that old?"

Val sighed. "Ember's Ancient and forever. She's one of the oldest spirits in existence. I still haven't quite got over the fact my mother's a spirit. Even knowing she's my mother it is difficult to escape seeing her as a 14 year old girl. I _did not_ need to be reminded of her true age."

* * *

"The stage is haunted!" One of the Workghosts complained.

"Well, yes. It is." Ember pointed out. "_We're_ here after all."

"Not by us. There's another presence here. A sandbag narrowly missed me. Yes I know I won't get hurt by it. But it's hard not to get startled and drop the human equipment you're using for some reason."

"Practical jokes. It _can't_ be him. Even though bro has a free shot on me coming, he can't attack here because Val set this up."

The invisible ghost looked at the difficulties he was causing. Still this was only the opening salvo. When Walkers abilities with legalities came into the picture. Besides this way he was able to annoy both girls. Just because they thought they were better than him.


	3. Chapter 3

Val sighed. Her watch was beeping. And it wasn't dues to the high level of ghostly presence about. Ember. Still if Ember wanted her then something important was going on. Ember never needed help for this sort of thing and would prefer Val safely off-site so she could bend the rules. 

"Umm, Embers can usually set up a concert within a day, but we seem to be having problems. Do we have any ghosts who can prank? Youngblood's not a suspect. Since he's family and I haven't done anything seriously offensive..."

"The _One Law_ he _must_ obey." Dani stated.

Danny looked at Valerie. "So when were you going to let me know?"

Val looked totally innocent. "About what, Fenton?"

"That I needed to get lessons on the ghostly side of things."

Val now looked more naturally innocent. "Come on, Fenton, I thought you'd have started research yourself. After all you must have a few friends in the Ghost Zone."

"Too few, I'm afraid. Both of my friends tend to be deep in the Ghost Zone, and the _only_ true neutral I've come across hunts us, remember?"

"Skulker. Ember's more business like now, at least when it comes to you. She's warmed up a bit, ever since the Ghost King. Still would try and get rid of you, but not so personal any more. Still you now have one friend in the Ghost Zone."

Danny looks puzzled for a second. "Who?"

Val sighs. "I know Sam calls you clueless, but _honestly_."

It then clicks. "I'll let you keep up with the human world and you'll help me. So where are you sleeping?"

"Stadium. There's nowhere else. Sleeping in my old haunts will bend the forget spell, and as much as I'd like to do so, the punishment is extraordinarily heavy. I need to be able to patrol during the night, must be someone who knows of my odd status, and will not be attacked with cries of 'Ghost'."

In Danny's mind something clicked. Val would need room. There was a perfect place for her to sleep. "I'll ask Sam."

Valerie sighed. It _was_ the _obvious_ answer, but Sam just _didn't_ like her. And that was more due to the fact that Valerie had a crush on Fenton than her attempts at blowing away Phantom. If Sam had considered things Val may have had a 75 chance of attacking Fenton to destroy him but she had pretty close to 100 of attacking Phantom to destroy him. Letting her know was the more logical answer, and the only reason he hadn't was Sam's advice.

-  
**(Sam's Mansion)**

Danny flew in through the wall, and appeared in front of Sam.

"Got rid of Ember yet?"

"I think she's legitimate this time. Val's keeping an eye on her."

"Why the hell do you trust her? Not only has she tried to kill you, She's Ember's daughter!"

"Ember's? Hah. As for the killing that's why I trust her."

"I broke through Danny. Wisconsin Hunter, married to Damon Grey? Once Ember calms down she can live in this world. Why trust Ember?""

"I _don't_ - I _trust Val_. Besides Ember's getting sabotaged by a ghost. Val's prepping the ground."

**(Stadium)**

Valerie sighed. The Pranks were certainly annoying. Not even up to the normal ghostly pranks. So the Prankster ghosts she knew of were few and far between. These seemed to be somewhat half-hearted, so Ember was probably out. When Ember did things she overdid them. That was her nature. Besides she really wanted this concert. Perhaps Ember was being slapdash?

Val scanned around carefully. No problems so far. But she had better keep an eye on things. At least her aim was better than what it once was. This time everything was tight. So if the ghost came she'd catch him. The Phantom's weren't responsible, Youngblood couldn't be so who was it? A careful scan and a few ghost traps of her Dad's design were placed around the stadium. That should enable her to catch the culprit. Still was it possible ember was distracting her as part of a new plan to take over the world. She hoped Ember was behaving, but Mom was a possibility though remote... Oh great Phantom was back, While Val actually liked Sam, Sam did not like her. That was annoying. Valerie took Sam around the corner from Phantom.

"I'm still willing to sleep here. After all it is my job, to cover them."

"I know. But Danny would never forgive me if I didn't have you in my mansion, especially since you can't sleep here tonight if you want to catch the prankster."

"I know, but you don't like me, Sam."

Sam got in a slight humph at that.

"Fly you back?"

Sam sighed. "Looks like you'll have to. He's hoping we'll become friends."

Val sighed. "I wish it could happen, but you're the person whose refusing to let me be a friend, and the fact is you will _never_ let me be one. Best I'll get is tolerance, if you ever stop seeing me as an enemy. We're here."

"I don't get why Danny trusts you, you tried to kill him again and again."

"_That's_ why he trusts me. Okay I made the understandable mistake of assuming Phantom was the dominant force, but you and Tucker are just as wrongheaded."

"No way, we trust him completely."

"Exactly you see him as completely Fenton. If he ever lost control you would try to save him, I'd try to stop him. I'm the only person who might have a chance except, the vampire ghost. Not much of one. But really he and I are too powerful to be trusted. By the way I was called a Harbinger of doom, Bringer of Fate and Chooser of the Slain. I know this is stereotyping..."

"But would I know? Of course I would. Valkyries, warrior women who ride on flying steeds and take the brave dead to Valhalla. In fact even your name is a corruption of..." Sam blinks.

"Dani said I couldn't help being that not with who my mother was..."

"That would only make sense if you're Mother was... _**NO WAY!**_ A goddess's daughter. War, love, beauty, passion. Freya is your mother?"

"My mother's Ember, actually."

"I worked that out and all Freya literally means is Lady, so..."

"So I wasn't the first time she got punished for this..." Valerie sighed. "More surprising than it should be, actually."


	4. Chapter 4

Youngblood looked at the next thing to do. A small adjustment here and that would get Val looking in the wrong direction - at Ember. Now the speakers would enhance the hypnotic qualitieds of Ember's singing. The next part of this was Walker's show. It would be so usufl. Best to send the note to Val. No need for more details than arrest Ember. This warrant looked valid, and legally it was, but that was mainly because it had never actually been served. IT should have been, especially since Ember had already recieved the punishment. Best if he used the box ghost to deliver the letter and via Danny.

* * *

Vlad looked at his book. He was sure he hadn't missed anything. A string from Ember's guitar. A small piece of the Fright Knights sword, The reality gauntlet, even somehow a medallion of clockworks, a Valkyries hair. Hold on back up. A Valkyries hair? Where was it possible to get one of those? This was not good, not good at all. Here he was, raiding half a dozen ghost zones and he forget to pick up an essential ingredient. Still ghost's did modernise. So Valkyrie? They'd flee upon a steed of some sort, and would at one time hunt ghosts. Well The Red Hunter would do, but getting a hair from her was far too difficult. Skulker hunted ghosts, Hold on. 

"Fright Knight."

"Yes, sir?

"I need the hair of a Valkyrie. Can you tell me if any exist."

"I can, but once again, I must advise against this in the strongest possible way."

"The Valkyrie?"

"_Only two_ remain. One is the Red hunter. The other has _retired_."

"The other?"

"Ember McLain."

"That means I need a hair from her. How the hell will I be able to get that."

"She plans to put on a concert. In this world, sir." The Fright Knight feels relieved that there is a missing word in the spell ingredients. His boss's insane plan will not work.

* * *

Valerie and Sam woke up. Both looked at each other. Both wanted to complain but neither really could. 

"Ghost Hunting times." they explain at the same point.

"At least we're both early risers." Sam gave thanks for small blessing

"Nice Batman togs."

Sam glares at Valerie. She is not going accept her no matter what. Part of Sam whispers 'Prove Val wrong, accept her.' But Sam just cannot do so. And not because of Val's attempts to kill Danny but because as Valerie said, that she was and still is a viable rival for Danny's hand.

"It's time to go. Want a lift?"

Sam is about to answer "Not really", then realises Val's impatience might make her take off without her. "I need one, but just let me get things packed. Also I'd like to know why Danny trusts you, and says you have good reason. I get the obvious thing. But as much as I didn't want to admit it, part of you has always liked Phantom."

"I have a strange feeling we're better off not knowing. But knowing Danny..."

Sam and Val for the first and only time in their lives speak in synch. "He's going to tell us anyway."

Sam finally gets the last bits. "Okay Val, I'm ready."

Val jumps out the window, and suits up. He board then comes level to the sill so that Sam can fly with her. Sam get's on and both head towartds the stadium, Val going at a gentle pace.

"Can't you go any faster, Gray?"

"I'm not used to carrying passengers who don't have _motive thrust_, Manson."

"_Sor-ry, Sor-ry_"

Val controls her temper mostly because she knows Danny would never forgive her dropping Sam.

"Thing is my flight comes from my board, remember, and to turn I have to angle it, especially at high speeds - The aerofoils do only so much."

Val arrives into the station and dropss down. The early morning was essential. She sighed. "Ember, remember not to use anything until I have checked my instruments. After all someone seems to be either after the concert or after you and I stuck my neck out to give you this chance."

Ember glared daggers at Sam in response to Sam's own glare. Both were thinking the same thing ironically -"Shallow Attention Seeker."

Val downloaded the data from her traps and camera's she had left. This was going to be difficult. After all it's not like she was going to know the culprit. After her suit did careful analysis. Valm Blinked. "Reanalyse. RE-Analyse. REANALYSE."

Sam and Ember stared at Valerie. "We can hear you. What's wrong?"

"I did a full analysis of all the data, and yet it has to be wrong. He can't break this rule. I'll need to check the suits integrity.. After a small pause. "Nuts. According to all sensors tthe ghost responsible is Youngblood. Yet it _can't_ be."

"_Why not_?" Sam asks. "It _fits _his method, and he's _angry at you two_ stopping his exit."

"Trust us, he_ isn't_ allowed to prank us. There's a complex reason but Val is effectively the owner of this concert and since Val was doing her Job, he should find it impossible to prank her."

"But he's pranking Ember."

"A fine if not hair-splitting _legal distinction_, and _not a twist_ he can do. Pranking me affects Valerie and counts as a strike against her by _family rules._"

Sam blinked. "You're right that makes no sense, if as you say Youngblood is bound by family rules. Legal trickery is more Walker's style."

The Box ghost appears saying in his vacant voice. "_Beware. For I am the box ghost_." and hand sVal a sealed envelope, with a proper wax-seal. before he gets deported back to the ghost Zone.. Val opens it. She blinks. "This is an arrest warrant for Lady Liansdottir. Who on Earth is she?" Val asked. "It's still legal. And she's supposed to have committed High Treason."

"Val, you don't want to see the answer because _you know_ who the warrant is for." Ember stated. "The Ghost King was brought down by treason both times. His right hand man defected."

"So?" Sam asked.

"You've worked out that Val and I were Valkyries. Frost giants exist. If I was the Chief Valkyrie, who was Odin?"

"Pariah Dark?" Val and Sam exploded.

"Exactly. My surname adjusted always being a modern version of Child of Lian. Ended up as Maclain. That is more Walkers style, serving a still legal warrant, despite the fact I have served my punishment. Why do you think no-one remembers Freya's name?"

Val was angry. "That bastard Walker. I'm going to have to arrest you."

"Do you know the rules, Val? He's carefully arranged this so it's my third strike, despite the fact it shouldn't count. And the Obsevrents will deal with me permanently and for people with that name they are ridiculously blind."

"But this is an attack through family. Something Youngblood would think up. Do you think they're co-operating?" Sam asked being less familiar with the Ghost Zone's rules

"No way. They **HATE** each other. Rule obsessed warden. My brother, inveterate rule Breaker." Ember explained. Walker has trapped us in the rules."

"And I _can't_ see how to get my Mum out of it."


	5. Chapter 5

Vlad cursed at the news his vultures had brought. Somehow Walker had got in the way of his plans. This was not good. He was under a time limit and unless he tipped off Daniel things would not go according to his plan. He needed Ember in this world if he was going to complete his plan. (Valerie) quickly overidden by The Red Hunter was new at this, and he could give advice to her, or possibly threaten Walker. A tip off would be useful if he could see a way out of it. The was no point confronting Walker in his realm, there Walker would have the advantage. He would have to lure him out. But how to do so? He'd have to ... Oh well, the prize would probably work again. But he really hated repeating himself especially when it was necessary.

Still how would he alter the kidnap Maddie plan this time? It was time to check his book 'Schemes for Creepy Rich Dimwits'. In this case it was merely a backup though. How was he going to deal with this problem?

* * *

Val concentrated hard. It was only a delay but this would work. "Don't leave the stadium without my express permission Lady Ember MacLain. You are bound over." 

Sam sighed. "I don't trust Ember, but surely that's stopped the arrest?"

"No, Sam it hasn't. I've arrested Ember early, thus delaying her expulsion for at least 24 hours. I can let her set up for a concert but I can't let her play it. We need something better than this. You've encountered Walker. How do you think he'll take my countering him_ legally_?"

Sam blinked. "He be furious. Worse than ever."

"This is too big for me. I need help. But Clockwork said I have all the information I need and I still can't see how to save Mum. If she leaves here she will have broken the bond I put her under. I've done what I can to protect her legally, but I know more can be done if I wasn't bound. Requirement of my position. I'm afraid."

"Requirement?"

"You know I'm willing to break laws and rules if it gets the job done. However it would cost me more than I'm able to pay. I need to do things legally since if I don't the more powerful ghosts will start seeing me as Pariah Dark."

"And since you're a new enforcer you have to hold tighter to the rules than an old one." Dani said. "Not much I can to do help. Problem is if Danny shows up you'll have to arrest him, so he can't help either despite him being a spirit of protection."

Sam's mind whirs. Perhaps Danny can help Val. Should she let Val know? All her thought processes lead to the same end. Val shouldn't be told, but Danny he could be. Probably via Tucker. No she'd better do it herself.

**_(Danny's phone)_**

"You want me to WHAT?"

I didn't want to tell you but I think this will help Val. Sam sulks. She's trapped in the legalities. You being an outlaw, _can_ actually do this. 

And as a _bonus_, Val _goes back_ to being mad at me, _right, Sam_? Danny thought then resigned.. "You're right though Sam, it's the best chance for her. Don't tell Val though."

Danny considered the problems. Val or Dani were beatable separately but he would have to attack them together unless one of them got called away, and that was very unlikely. it wasn't as if Vlad would be distracted from his latest plan to worm his way into Maddie's heart. And he was the only person who was potent enough to call Valerie in while not being overpoweringly so. He'd require some _serious_ luck for this to work.

* * *

Clockwork turned his eyes from Danny back to Vlad. "Luck, yes, or perhaps my long term planning. Vlad will head towards the ghost zone, after all he missed his chance. He has noted your flight pattern and as much as he'd prefer a fresh hair, he does not want to get into a three way crossfire. He respects Val more since he now sees her as a ghost. I only hope that the alarm goes when I expect it to."

Clockwork's eyes focus in on his viewing portal.

-  
**(Ghost Zone)**

Vlad headed towards Ember's realm. this time it was closed and locked. Still Vlad had a way in here. He produced the Skeleton Key from his cape and placed it within the door. This would undo some of this work.Now all he had to find was some blue hair. After a small while he left the lair. However he failed to reset the alarm in time so a summoning signal was sent. This Valerie would have to respond to.

Vlad finally found several of the blue hairs he wanted. He carefully made sure none of the black hairs contaminated the sample. He left not realising someone was in hot pursuit of him. At least not at first. He then tried to evade Walker's men. while each was easily defeatable, he could be overwhelmed by shear numbers. After putting on the speed he was soon out the way. What he failed to notice was a whirlwind opening up behind him and five powerful beams hit him in the back. The continual fire of the beams was draining his energy incredibly rapidly, and though Vlad had never felt them before they seemed somehow familiar but the power was too natural, too ghostly somehow.

Val kept pouring the power on. This ghost felt utterly wrong somehow. Not like the girl more like that was -right. This should deal with this ghost. Then two black rings form around Vlad before he drops into his human form. When Val realises who this is she grimaces. So Vlad was an evil ghost, and had a natural cloak like a few other ghosts including her family.Val refuses to consider the fact that she's always had a similar cloa even when human. Obviously Vlad's suit had been short on some sensors.

* * *

**(Stadium)**

Danny screamed in fast. He had to take them off guard. Dani could only fight for a limited time, but was about as powerful as he was. Equally while Ember wasn't as overtly powerful, she'd have been gathering powers from the Whispers and the knowledge of her Concert though it wasn't going to be good as having people in person. A fast and overpowered blast took Dani down. That would keep her out of the fight and safe. Ember on the other hand seemed to be resisting heavily. It was weird surely Ember would be grateful for this rescue so why was she trying to prevent it?

Ember fought hard against Danny. Ember knew she had to resist the dipstick, even if he was coming to save her, after all if she didn't make a genuine attempt to resist the kidnapping it would be leaving of her own free will. Still what she really hated was the fact she'd probably be travelling in. "The Thermos" she shrieks inside her head as the beam drags her inside. She sighs. "Suppose that's what I get for being distracted. Still it's worked. - So far."


	6. Chapter 6

Ember sighed. The dipstick would normally be releasing her about now, but she would have to stay in the flask until he found an alternate prison. The Spectre speeder was roomier and would work, but his parents would be bound to find her. Wait there was one place Val couldn't go that had the right equipment for a temporary suppression and would hold her. Please let it not be the Cadbury's. 

"Don't worry Ember, it's not the Fruitloops. There is one other place which has the right equipment to hold you. But it can only be temporary. Val'll check here eventually."

Ember grimaced. As much as she liked seeing Damon, it tore her heart up every time. He was only one of the human lovers she had taken, but unlike with most of the others she hadn't really been able to properly move on. Oh she'd tried, but something went wrong in the forced cycling. The hard thing was they still reminded each other enough of who they were while being so far apart that they knew there was no closure in the way they both wanted.

"Feeling Okay?" Damon asked

"How do you think I'm feeling?" Ember stated angrily then realising who asked "Sorry. Relieved, Angry, Want to take over the World."

"Good, Danny that's correct. But you're right, we _can't_ keep Ember here. Val will come to check up on me, once she calms down. But we do have some time, and we need to work out how to put Walker on the defensive. So far we have been reacting to his schemes and that _never_ works. So we're going to shuffle Ember about a bit. I reckon Dani will be sent here at first though."

* * *

Valerie arrived back at the stadium. There was Dani waking up from a heavy power blast. She liked Dani, even if she was part ghost. A truly artificial Spirit-born - Okay so there had been a minor mistake in the womb. But she was fun and lively. Whoever had hurt her like this! 

"Who did this, Dani? I'll make them pay."

Dani sighed. Val was in her righteous anger stage. It was always difficult to talk to her when she was like this. "Danny, but..." Val however had already rushed off. Dani sighed. Se supposed she had better give a demonstration. She quickly caught up with Val and collapsed upon the board.

"He damaged you that much!"

"NO! VALERIE GREY, LISTEN TO ME!" Dani yelled. At that yell Valerie finally did slow down. "He did attack you."

"Yes, but the instability isn't his fault. I was born with it. I can match his power, but not his stamina. He put me down so fast, because I'm just as stubborn as he is. You trusted me to hold Ember so I'd have fought to my destruction."

"Did she go willingly?"

"From what little I could see before I collapsed, no, she fought hard and well."

"Um, I'm no expert but from what I can see it's your ghostly side that's the problem. You tend to lose Ecto. One of my old suits should help you. And my Dad well he isn't really that observant, but if you let him know he'll help you."

"Not observant?"

"He didn't realise my Mum was a spirit. And he should have- he was a ghost hunter."

Dani nods and thinks, "I'm sure that's more a case of _not wanting to admit things_ to themselves, Val, just like you."

* * *

Danny looked at Damon." Okay, can you explain the bad experience Ember had with my Dad? She just won't speak of it with me." 

"It's not as bad as Ember's saying." Damon gently teased

"It was humiliating. Utterly. Still I'm glad that Jack forgot. Their disagreements over me almost finished your parents' marriage. Your mother was not nearly as open to ghosts then as she is now. But I suppose I should tell you..."Ember smiles evilly.

"Thanks." Danny eagerly interrupted.

"After I tell Val." She finishes.

"You just had to do that didn't you?" Danny sighed.

"Yes, but your priority has to be dealing with the warrant. Dani you go back to Val and say that I'm not here. I know she sent you for the suit, but I bet she asked you to check."

Dani nodded miserably.

"Look she wants to protect me but she can't, because of her binding. You however can, not having promised anything except checking if I'm here. You never promised to report the truth."

"Isn't that the letter of the Law, not the Spirit?"

"You be surprised how much obeying the letter is important. I'd say ask Val, except you can't, at least not yet.

* * *

**  
(Ghost Zone)**

Walker suddenly got splatted with a custard pie. Working with Youngblood was immensely trying, but he would just have to remember the necessity of this. "I hope you have good news for me, and are not just amusing yourselves."

"Neither. You may have hamstrung Val, but Phantom kidnapped Ember."

"How could he do that? It's not possible. He's a protection spirit."

"He's also an _outlaw_. He _doesn't_ have to do things legally. Which is _why_ you're so mad at him," squawks Youngblood's parrot.

Youngblood sighs. "I know you usually ignore me telling you to shut-up, but why can't you even obey that command the _one_ time I'm right!"

"Don't worry. The concert is the _real_ deadline. Val will save her old home till last."

* * *

"The real deadline is _the concert_. You need to prove that I have served my sentence but with my shifting identities that will be hard. Clockwork would be useful, but he may be otherwise occupied. I think he wants to talk to Sam. He wants to show her a possible future; He plans for Val to also see it. A future that was, and is no longer." 

"So?"

"Skulker's realm or the Frost Giant realm will have what you need. Better check them both. Also if you can, Walker's realm but that's more of an if."

"I was more referring to Val and Sam."

"You're going to have to choose between them. Part of me really dislikes the idea of you as a son-in-law. On the other hand I'd like you breaking my daughter's heart even less. Still, ultimately, choose not for Val or for Sam, but for you. Clockwork is hoping to at least prevent the harshness of the choice but..."

"One of them is going to be disappointed." Danny sighed. "Even if neither wants to be with me, I might not be able to keep them both as friends." After finishing Danny left to investigate the realms Ember had suggested and Dani left to report to Val. The time limit was far closer than anyone had realised.


	7. Chapter 7

Val had two important jobs to deal with. She had to find Ember. First place was to check the Fenton Portal. This was going to be dangerous, especially since she still hadn't worked out to pass through objects. Besides it wasn't something she was likely to be able to do successfully. This she would check herself, and as quickly as possible. After checking through the house and the Fenton Portal's opening times she sighed. Next thing to do is check back at the Stadium.

And there was Dani having difficulty with the new board, but she seemed to be doing OK. Less unstable. It wasn't perfect, but, Dani seemed to have been effectively stabilised. Time to check in.

"Dani, did you find Ember or Phantom?"

"I couldn't find them." Dani lied. She hoped Clockwork would turn up soon, She wasn't much better at lying than her brother. But then she noticed Valerie had re-entered the righteous anger stage. Dani then had to stop a breath she didn't know she had been holding from escaping. If it had then Val would likely know that Dani had lied.

"Damn. And I can't get to Vlad's easily from here. It's not as if he's the Mayor of Amity Park, and has moved his entire mansion here." Val stated. "And it's not as if I wouldn't be spotted. I can only take Vlad if I Ambush him. He's got more experience and is more powerful. With the Danny's, I could. And I can't really bring either"

Sam looked at Dani and at Valerie. "We need to get you in Valerie, so do you have another spare suit? You're weird side-effect of looking less muscular in the suit could well enable me to pose as you."

"Let's keep this plan shelved for a while. But it's a good idea. But a bit desperate as yet."

"TIME OUT! Nice to see you both again."

"Clockwork, what are you doing here?" Valerie asks.

"I've never met you before." Sam states. "Though you _do_ seem familiar."

Clockwork mentally kicks himself. While this Sam will have a feeling of Deja Vu, this Sam has not met him as such. Still its time to show them that has Val has reasons. It is important to do this. "Come with me you two."

Once he arrives he finds the dead timeline of Dan Phantom and gets ready to open it. But first things first. "Valerie, this is a _dead_ timeline. It is _no longer_ possible. Even if you kill him or defend Ember, Danny will understand why."

Sam looks at Val "See?"

"What you don't understand Sam, is that a timeline _similar_ to this is still possible though now highly improbable It was not Plasmius who was dominant but Danny. And Val knows this. She knows that is Danny ever takes off his gloves, there will be _no chance _of stopping him."

Clockwork opens the window to Dan Phantom's timeline and Sam looks at it. This was a very powerful person indeed and a very dangerous one. He sighs. "In one timeline you two actually _swapped position_ because you were _both able_ to _explain_ your reasoning to the other, and you both agreed the other's version made sense. The only thing you never realised was why he wiped everyone's memories. And since Val didn't know her memory had been wiped, and you did, Sam."

"I became the hunter, while Val acted as protection to Danny."

"It's a distant and unlikely possibility, because well, you are less likely to listen to Val, than she was to you."

"I'm _less likely to listen?_" Sam protested in rage and denial

"Afraid so. Valerie may have to be hit over the head with the obvious at times, but she _does_ alter her worldview."

"And I don't?"

"You never have, in some ways you act like Vlad Masters or Plasmius. And _yes, _Val now knows. You have never really been punished for your more dangerous or selfish actions. While Val and Danny have had a ton of bricks fall upon them, _sometimes literally_, for theirs. I could show you view from Val's end. But I think I'll show you a likely end if Danny does choose Val over you. It's an if, not a certainty."

A timeline arises.

_"Sam, Valerie and Danny's emotions run too deep for them not to end up with each other. Take what you had and don't become like Vlad cursing that someone who really likes you took who you hoped your significant other would be. Accept that they'll share there family with you. If Vlad had done that he would have had Danny as a son and Maddie as a friend."_

_"She stole him from me. She stole him from me."_

_"You dumped him remember, not the other way around."_

_"That's because I headed for my future."_

_"And Val and Danny work well together you know that. I just want you to understand, that it's not too late to give up on Danny. Don't become a person reading "Romance for creepy rich dimwits."_

The timeline closes. Sam groans. "How did Val get him?"

Val sighed. "You weren't listening. You dumped him. You had him and let him go. I had good reasons from my end, when I let him leave."

"But you and Paulina only love half of Danny."

"The same could be said of you. And in your case it is probably more accurate. You like _clueless Fenton_ who you can _boss about._ You need to learn more of who Danny truly is." Valerie sniped back

"What about apparently clumsy, cowardly Fenton. Val would _never_ go for him."

Val laughed. "_You're right. I wouldn't_. But what about a potentially dangerous man who restrains himself from hurting people?"

"Yes, that's more to your taste. But why would you..." Sam's eyes widen. "The Cafeteria fight. But still there's Phantom? You _couldn't have liked him_ you tried to _kill_ him."

"You're confusing _ruthlessness_ with hatred there. At the time I felt that Phantom had to be put down for his own good. That doesn't mean I didn't like and respect him. Would I have reacted _so badly_ to his betrayals, _if I didn't like Phantom_?"

Sam grimaces. That makes too much sense. "Okay what about Paulina, she doesn't try and attract Fenton."

"Because he _never_ shows her the competent and fun side as Fenton. As Phantom, however..." Valerie pointed out.

"Not quite true." Clockwork stated. "The one time he did he was winning her over until he got thrown overboard but then he went back into cowardly klutz mode."

"Oh. Your mother's second attack." Sam mused. "So to you two he has presented all of himself, just in different guises. He gave you his entirety of Fenton, and he gave Paulina his entirety as Phantom."

"And you see his entirety in both. But I think it is time to look at things from Val's eyes. I'll just let you remember one thing 'Danny adopted the dog.'"

Sam is assaulted by images. What Val has seen of Danny, both the positive and the negative and looks at both. His denial of responsibility for the ghost dog. The ghost invasion. Him robbing the place. The destruction of Axion. The kidnap of the flour baby. The revelation of her identity to her father despite her plan. And him "killing her" The echoes of a lost timeline filtering through to her judgements.

"Sorry about that, Sam. You needed to see everything. As a Valkyrie Val has a limited fate sense. It's just focused on the wrong timeline."

"I also need to see it from Sam's view don't I?" Valerie stated. "I need to know exactly where my judgement was off."

"Indeed you do" Clockwork replied. "But I think it's time for lunch."

The two girls looked at each other. That much time had passed?"

"I had to keep you both away from Danny somehow."


	8. Chapter 8

Danny sighed. Ember's realm was a complete mess. It looked like three tornadoes had been through here. He did finally find the map, but only by complete coincidence. He looked at the toy Lamb down on the floor. And it moved for him. The frost giant's realm was that deep in the zone? How the hell was he going to get there in time?

"Use the back door!" Ember's voice came to him. "It's one of my connections. But make sure the thermostat is set to freezing. You don't want to end up in Skulker's personal realm until after you've visited the frost giants."

In the frost giants realm the guards see a door opening and look up. "Tell Frostbite - The troll Freya Liansdottir is coming."

Frostbite rises of his throne. "So she is breaking her word. Not that I am surprised, but she is normally more cautious than to directly break her word rather than sticking to the letter rather than the spirit to get around her promises."

"Hold on that does not look like the former Valkyrie. For one thing he's male."

"Are you certain of that?"

"Yes. It looks like the man who last put Pariah Dark away. Younger than I expected. Powerful magic runs through him."

Danny sighed. "I don't believe I'm going to say this. It's such a cliche, but I'd better go ahead and say it."

"Say what?"

"Take me to your leader."

The frost giants look at each other, but soon nod. Frostbite will know what to do with this one. They take him towards the caverns that are their home. It is important to be cautious here, for they guard a dimensional map.

"So Phantom comes. Of ice-giant blood. Liansdottir would never play this close unless it was both vital and urgent. What's the problem?"

Danny spoke carefully. "The Red hunter got an arrest warrant for Lady Liansdottir which had not been stamped about having served her punishment, and as a result it looks like her third strike."

"Indeed Freya did serve that sentence. But the record would not be physically in Walker's realm. If it was, he would run a greater risk than when he used Wulf to hunt you down, and drive you out of town. As dangerous as that was it wasn't breaking the base rules of his existence, just those laid down by the Observants."

"There's also a time limit. I need the evidence by tonight."

"And we are Lore-keepers, so we should have the original records somewhere. But at the same time it is a unique record of the most elusive of all things-the truth, so the false fire-giant may have pinched it."

"False-fire giant?"

"Skulker. He is powerful though he wears only the shell of a fire giant."

(Clockworks Realm)

"Now, just because you're focused on the wrong time-line, that does not mean you didn't _consciously choose_ to focus there. For, what at the time, you _truly believed_ were good reasons, Valerie. However you need to see where some of your errors came in. You need to see the truth of Danny's hostage taking and his robbery."

Valerie looks at the time from Sam's view, and sees exactly why Sam was so scared. Having never truly seen her partnerships, nor from her view until now. As Clockwork had stated earlier Val's weakness was, as she had always known, her anger and pride. Sam's was a distinct lack of Empathy. It wasn't that Sam was truly unkind. In fact, at the core she was a kind and generous soul, but she just had a complete inability to see things from other people's points of view. Now of course she had that forced upon her. It was a very potent reminder of how she needed to improve.

"Clockwork just made me Tucker. He made me Tucker!" Sam yelled.

Val looked at Sam. "If you find it difficult to see from a long-time friends viewpoint, imagine how much more difficult it would be to even try and see from mine. It's impossible for most people to see their enemy's viewpoint, but not even being able to see a friend's, that _is_ bad."

Sam sighed. "I was becoming Vlad, wasn't I?"

"Depends who Danny chose. If, in the _timeline as was_, he chose me then yes, you would have. But you've _always had the advantage _and still do." Valerie stated.

"Me, _still_ have the advantage?" Sam protested. "You have a lot of similarities including being half-ghost, and you finally know his secret."

"I'm a valkyrie, Sam. A _valkyrie_."

"So?"

"A Chooser of the Slain, remember. Even my ghostly side is a ghost _hunter_. And don't forget I didn't know Fenton and Phantom were the same person. And I kept trying to kill one of them."

Sam sighed. They'd never be friends with each other, partially because they were very similar, but Valerie had been forced to change when her Dad lost his job. It in the end had been good for her. And only now did Sam realise she was being forced to go through the same evolution Valerie had.

"I have to treat Tucker better." Sam resolved. From now on she would make an effort to see from other peoples view. Jazz was good at ghost hunting in a crisis or with Jack, so why didn't she perform so well outside it? "Nerves, that was it."

"Pardon?" Valerie asked puzzled.

"Just thinking aloud." Sam answered. "Jazz's erratic performance. When operating on her own she is competent. With us a total klutz."

"Nerves." Valerie agreed. "Especially in front of you." Valerie didn't want to mention some of the reasons for that. Sam had had a rather nasty shock, but was dealing with it. And Sam was finally growing up.

"I'll stay Goth. I like this look." Sam glared at Valerie

"Did I say anything?" Valerie innocently asked. A bit too innocently, but she did have a point with the questioning look she had shot Sam earlier. Sam had to decide what was her and what she chose because she thought it was unpopular.

(Skulker's realm)

Danny sighed. This was not going well. He had at least found another sealed copy. But Skulker's traps were delaying him, and even delays would play into Walker's hands. Good there was the exit. And the Fenton portal opened. He rushed out dodgeing Jack's now understandably erratic blasts and headed for Val's as quickly as he could. Pausing only to pick up Ember. "I have the evidence. We need to present to someone."

"Clockwork." Ember stated. "I'll contact him"

Clockwork quickly arrived with Sam and Valerie. He looked at it and smiled. "Now all we need is to deal with the two ghosts who were giving you a hard time."

(Vlad's Mansion)

"Let's try again." Vlad stated. "Let the sword cut the ties of fate, the gauntlet change reality. The medallion alter time, the music alter emotion, and finally the hair of the Valkyrie to bring the new doom."

Time altered and shifted to Vlad's whims for about half a second., before suddenly snapping back to reality. Vlad sighed. He would try again tomorrow.

(Stadium)

Valerie screamed in pain and collapsed while Ember and Clockwork having more experience with this sort of thing gritted there teeth and waited for the reality warp to pass.

"Die, Inviso-bill. Die" came from Sam. Then embarrassed "Now why one Earth did I just say that?"

Danny looked at the now collapsed Valerie. "What happened to her?"

Clockwork and Ember "A Time-quake. Some-one is playing with the very threads of reality. Few people who are that are that ambitious are that dangerous. If not stopped all reality could unravel."

(A/N) I know people who like Sam will probably kill me for this suggestion about her personality. The alternative however is worse. This would mean she was deliberately cruel to Tucker and knew she was being so. However Early Val was deliberately cruel and knew it. But then with her anger and pride, she would be.


	9. Chapter 9

Danny carefully picked Valerie up, flew her to Sam's home and placed her in the large bed.

"Why on Earth did I yell 'Die, Inviso-Bill, die.'?" Sam fretted.

"For just _that_ moment, you were _that_ Sam, the _hunter_." Clockwork stated. "The Time Quake affected you as well. But your knowledge of why Danny erased people's memories prevented the attack that would have happened otherwise."

"What about Val?" Sam asked

"She needs rest. She wasn't ready for a time-quake of that magnitude." Ember replied. "I only hope she recovers fully. She may develop partial amnesia and regress to an earlier version of herself. She might go back to vengeance."

"I hope she doesn't. It was her fate sense, wasn't it?" A statement not a question.

"Yes. She lacks the knowledge of how to buffer herself from it, and since she had not yet re-focused it on the proper timeline, this timeline change affected her far worse than the others. Don't you think that was short-sighted of you, Ember?"

Ember sighed. "I know she inherited powers from me, but Val is half-human and so I can only spot certain powers when they turn up. I can't assume she has all of mine, even if she got classed as a ghost. After all her voice _isn't_ hypnotic like mine. I wasn't expecting her to need that training. But then you already know that."

"I never do anything without a reason. You've forgotten who else needed to hear this." Clockwork nods towards Danny and Sam. "We'll see if we can track the people responsible for all the chaos. And Sam, you should talk to Danny." Clockwork and Ember vanish.

"Talk to me? About what?"

Sam looks at Danny. "Valerie. You trust her, because you fear she may be right. That active ghosts are dangerous, and need be sent back to the zone. And that has to be worrying her. Valerie's only coping with being partly spirit by denial at the moment. And I have seen through her eyes, and I cannot blame her, not anymore."

"I never did, Sam. I never did." Danny replied.

"No, you didn't," Sam replied then thought to herself, "But I _never_ wanted to see through her eyes. Because, for once, I knew that if I did I would start to respect her, and therefore fear her _more_."

Danny sighed. "Clockwork mentioned that a very powerful and completely irresponsible ghost was responsible for this. Who do we know who's like that ?"

Sam answered honestly. "Of the _three_ I know, only two are _that_ crazy, and you didn't do it. So therefore it's Vlad. And we'll need to get everyone in on this. We can't expect Val to wake up anytime soon. I'll pick up Tucker, you get Jazz."

"You're picking up Tucker?"

"I need to. I've hurt him so badly. He's always been our friend and we should have realised how badly we behaved towards him when he started retreating into his technology."

Danny blinked. He sighed. "I've been busy, not that that's an excuse."

"Yes, but I should have noticed even if you didn't, though I probably wouldn't have noticed even if I wanted to. I'm not too good with other peoples feeling."

"We're your friends Sam. We know that there are times you go too far, even though your intentions are good. Sam's eyes flick to Valerie at that. When Danny sees this he puts his arm around Sam. "Hey you were never vengeful. While Valerie did start with poor intentions, yours have _always_ been good."

* * *

Ember and Clockwork arrive inside Damon's house. Damon looks up from his work and sees Clockwork. "Okay, how much worse is it?"

"Time Quake. Someone is altering time. Using the ritual of Chronos. They got all the ingredients right except _one_." Clockwork states

"Which one?" Damon asked.

"The hair of an _active_ Valkyrie. They took mine instead." Ember stated. "I'm retired. How on Earth they could miss my daughter's hair I have no idea."

"And your hair can no longer be used to restabilise the timeline. Why is it whenever I see you now, disasters follow?" Damon sighed

"My old job?" Ember questioned. "But we're going to need a lot to deal with whoever this is. We need you as C&C."

Damon notices the tone in Ember's voice. "What aren't you telling me, Em?"

"Val got hit by the backlash. Badly. She'd just detached her fate sense from a dead timeline. And without the training to buffer herself..."

"Oh god. Take me to her, Clockwork. I need to see her before we head into battle." Clockwork vanished with Damon quickly arriving at Sam's home.

"Good since you're now here I can get my parents rounded up." Danny stated.

"They don't know, do they? At least not consciously."

"No, but Jazz does. I'm going to need her to intervene on the Red Hunter's half as well as my own. The Wisconsin ghost will get their attention. I only hope I can prevent Mom blasting every ghost that is an ally."

"There will only be two allies in that Mansion. One is of course the Dairy King. The other will be on Vlad's side for a while, so be careful."

Damon looks at Valerie carefully. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If I'd just let you go out you would never have been hurt this badly. I was only trying to protect you. Nastily ironic how my actions only put you in more danger."

* * *

"The Wisconsin Ghost? Vampire or Dairy King?" Jack asks quickly.

"The Vampire Ghost. He's dangerous, and as you know the Red Hunter and Phantom do not get on. So if they ally, it means something big is happening."

"I just thought they were territorial squabbles like Jack and I occasionally have. Ghosts tend to be exaggerated in their behaviour, so..." Maddie stated

"Partially, but ghosts asking us to help?" Jack asked.

"Remember the Ghost King? He was bad enough that it needed everybody, including Damon, and he's getting his old skills out again. The Vampire ghost is the priority, only once he's dealt with can we all go back to blasting each other."

A subdued "Aww..." comes from Jack. Deep down he has already weighed the options up and has decided that Jazz's suggestion is the best one. Maddie is wary and considering if this invitation is a trap. Jazz sighs. The block is not helping Jack at all. And Maddie has always been a bit gung-ho against ghosts. Still even she has to accept that "Jazz is right dear. If this ghost is as dangerous as they're saying we'll need to help them. Not that I'll ever trust a ghost."

* * *

Vlad laughed. His guards were all here. Even Daniel wouldn't be able to get past them all. This was far too important to leave to chance. He would succeed in his plan. Why the Ritual wasn't working he had no idea. He would try again and this time he would succeed. And the risk was worth it. If he couldn't have Maddie and Daniel then no-one would.

* * *

Back at Sam's home Valerie stirred. "What the hell hit me? It felt like a ton of bricks were dropped from a great height and I should know."

"A Time Quake. You're fate sense had become decoupled from one time-line and was not yet back to normal. I'd prefer you to stay behind. Someone _irresponsible_ enough to meddle with time is _not_ someone I want _controlling_ it."

"But you know I'm going."

"Yes, Val I do. Be careful."


	10. Chapter 10

Dani grimaced. She understood the necessity for her role, but it was going to be dangerous, especially with her unstable state. The plan though was a good one. They had to keep Vlad confused, reacting to the wrong person. The two people who couldn't be confused with anyone else were Jack and Valerie; therefore they had to be the last ones in. It would soon be time. The first thing was to get towards Vlad as quickly as possible. The GAV would act as transport in one direction and the Spectre Speeder the other. A two pronged attack would work. If only they could get through the portal.

"We don't need to use Vlad's portal." Valerie grinned.

Sam got it first. "Wulf. You and Danny will take that route."

"Everybody understands the plan?"

They all nod.

With Wulf they could get there before Vlad tried again. It was_ time_.

* * *

(Vlad's Mansion)

Vlad smiled. It was almost time to try again with the ritual. No-one could stop him this time. At that though Vlad's alarm rings. Something is seriously wrong. The Red Hunter was approaching. Somehow he manages to miss the readings that would let him know that this is only a masquerade.

"Red Hunter attacking from the North!"

"Red Hunter attacking from the South!"

Vlad was puzzled at this, but was willing to accept it as a duplication power. The fact she was wearing the old suit, only meant that she had recently had problems with her new one. Then he noticed they were being chased by the GAV.

"Analysis complete. This is an attack pattern. Advice. Turn back."

"No. I will not miss this chance. If Ghosts and Hunters are working together, it means they plan to close this opportunity forever."

Dani on the south side breathed a sigh of relief. She had slipped out of the suit in time. The next bit was going to be hard, but due to her unstable state, she actually had a slightly easier time than Danny would as she changed shape. "I don't like being a boy." she moaned to herself.

"Dani Phantom approaching from East"

"SO Danny again." Vlad cursed as he saw the shape. Perhaps if he'd been more creative when giving things names he would not have made that mistake.

"GAV has not stopped coming from West. Summon Guards?"

"Do so, now! If they want a fight I will give them one. I need this to succeed."

Vlad's basic animal guards are always useful, but they will only act as a delay until the more powerful reinforcements. Few ghosts know Vlad's true aims of course. There were the more potent of his assistants. Fright Knight, Skulker and Ember. Ember was useful, but somewhat uncontrollable. Still she was better than Youngblood. Vlad split himself into four. It wouldn't fool the ghosts, but it might fool the humans. If he needed the extra, he would use it. Walker didn't like Vlad which was why Vlad was careful to avoid Walker's realm. His last escape had been too close though.

So there were six powerful ghosts to face 2 ghosts and 2 mortals. They had the advantage after all, despite the ghosts' power, and the mortals' ability which was really nothing to worry about, despite them being good for mortals anyway.

"Each time we met, Ghost, I beat you. Your confidence is you weakness."

"And your mercy yours."

The room soon explodes into chaos, with rockets from Skulker and the GAV, Ecto rays from everyone, including Jack with his usual accuracy. None at all. Things were utterly chaotic. Dani nodded it was time. She let go of the shape she was in and returned to the normal.

"You miscounted our forces, Vlad." Came from the Van. Only two humans would call him Vlad. It was Jazz. At least the Red-Hunter didn't know why Jazz was calling him Vlad."

"So Vlad, _surprised_ I know who you are?" came from the Red Hunter. At this point Vlad got it. The Red Hunter was not here. This was a distraction in order to focus him away from doing something. What were they trying to make him drop? As reality tears Vlad gets his answer as five powerful blasts hit him. He remembers them, from when he was hit from behind, and he finally understands why the felt so familiar the first time he was hit with them. They were the hunting suit weapons. Then he feels an icy chill. Danny? What was Danny doing there? Then the formerly empty Red-Hunter suit lifts up. The moves were brilliant; only one person could control this apparently chaotic hunt so well - Damon Grey. At this one of his barriers breaks. "SAELECORN." he states calmly and understandably. The two old hunter suits deactivate revealing Sam and Dani.

While Dani is still dangerous, she has been reduced to the occasional shot. Sam is more or less out of the game. Danny and the Red Hunter, when they agree on something work instinctively as a team. It's mainly due to the similar personalities they have, which means that when they do disagree they go to war.

Vlad's defending ghosts are out of the way, and it is now time to go to the second layer of his defence. Quickly taking a route out of the battle zone and turning back into human form he activates his anti-ghost defences. For Vlad this is an act of desperation, relying on human technology instead of his ghostly power, but it is more efficient, the potent hits causing both Danny and Val to faint; thus both revert into their human forms. Maddie and Jack's surprise make them easier targets. And it clicks exactly why Ember was supplying him with hairs.

Jack and Maddie are also quickly tied up. Vlad for once is willing to reveal his identity for it no longer matters. He will soon have everything he wants. A blast comes from Ember to try and stop him. He blasts back. And Ember does not have the same power she once did anymore. True Passion is needed not merely Obsession.

Vlad plucks hair from Val's head. He smiles.

"Let's try again." Vlad stated. "Let the sword cut the ties of fate, the gauntlet change reality. The medallion alter time, the music alter emotion, and finally the hair of the Valkyrie to bring the new doom."

Valerie seems to vanish as suddenly reality alters to Vlad's whims. Still in order to get to Vlad's whims there are certain knock-on changes.

* * *

"It's been fourteen years Jack. You'll never convince the Masters' you're right." says a tall willowy raven-haired girl who's still apparently twenty-five.

"You can drop the glamour here, Ember." Damon reminds her.

"That's a relief." Ember does so. "We just got a message form Clockwork. He found a _Valkyrie_."

"You mean a _survivor?_ Wow! Still hoping for kids?" Jack queried.

"Yes, but knowing the difficulty in cross-breeding we won't be too disappointed if one doesn't turn up."

Meanwhile in the ghost zone:

"Where the _hell _is it?" Valerie grimaced. "It should be here, but it isn't. _Where the hell is my realm_?"

"You have to wait 5 years! You know that. You're a new ghost."

True enough she was newly _active_, but a _new_ ghost she wasn't. Wait, Ritual of Chronos. Time. It was off to see Clockwork then.


	11. Chapter 11

Valerie moved quickly round the ghost zone, trying to avoid both Walker's realm and Skulker. She wasn't protected anymore, and even if she was considered a full ghost as a Valkyrie she was _still_ rare enough for Skulker to hunt, there being only two in existence. Now what were the rules, for a new ghost? Report and Register. She'd prefer Clockwork because he would offer guidance about what she should do, but the Unobservants would be the next best to deal with this.

There it was Clockworks realm. It was time to talk to him. She paused and pulled up quickly. "Hi Clockwork, I'm a spirit of protection, or at least I was, and a spirit of vengeance before that."

"Yes, I noticed that you seem _14 years older_ than a new spirit should be. So how did this happen?"

"In my time-line someone performed the Ritual of Chronos. So I need to know whether I can change it back."

"It is possible to do so. I can undo it now, if you like?"

"If I did, I would disappoint you. I would have failed to learn what you were trying to teach me. Changing it back is probably best for me, but what about the others affected?"

"How come you're a Valkyrie?"

"My mother's one."

"So someone other than Freya survived?"

Valerie looked at Clockwork sadly and gently, and was about to speak. Then Clockwork grimaced. "Ritual of Chronos, Dimensional jump. Only _One_ Survivor. You're Ember's daughter. And I've _already_ told her you exist."

* * *

(Amity Park)

Sam Manson opened her cupboard and smiled. She looked at the Spirit Hunter Ember poster. Most assumed that Ember's Spirit Hunter schtick was an act. Sam knew better than that though. She got out the Spectre Deflector and locked it in place. She also got the Phantom o' Nine. Then there was the thermos. The more ghosts she got rid off the better. No ghosts would survive her wrath. It was time to talk to Mr Fenton again. He'd been very helpful with her ghost problems especially that weird period when she had been possessed. Mr Fenton said she had been overshadowed rather than possessed there was a difference. Overshadowing is sort of like hypnosis. A person would have to be _unwilling_ to not do something. Possession was total mind control. Not that Sam believed that since she'd even been photographed wearing pink! When would she ever want to wear pink? When she had pointed that out Mr Fenton sighed "Unwilling. If you knew you could save the environment by just you wearing pink for the rest of your life would you?"

Sam grimaced and replied, "Yes."

"There's a difference between not wanting to and being unwilling." Mr Fenton Stated. "Now if Paulina wanted to be friends with you and you knew you could persuade her to like you by wearing lacy pink ruffles for just one day."

"Hell no!"

"And _that's_ being unwilling."

She would soon be at the Fentonworks. Though recently a new ghost hunting outfit had moved in. They were very professional, spick and span whereas the Fentonworks was sort of a cottage industry. And she liked working with Jack despite his odd ideas that not all ghost were evil.

Sam entered carefully and saw that Ember was already in her make-up ready for patrol. Damon gave the three people their missions. Sam was out first. This was mainly so that she wouldn't realise Ember was a ghost.

"Jack, employing her is dangerous." Damon reminded him

"I know. But ever since Vlad took over Axion, we've needed the help. She's that good. If she could only get over the fact ghost's aren't all evil. Dangerous, yes, but not necessarily evil. And we have discussed revealing Ember's true form."

"She'll say I'm just guarding my haunt. And while that's part of the reason it isn't all of it. And she isn't enough. We need someone else who can fly. Axion just react too quickly to ghosts and often hit them in the air."

"I know, and the only thing I can think of is cloning. But that's would be something Vlad would do. Not me. It'd be too rough on the clone even if I got the ecto and hormone mixes right straight off."

Ember looked miserable. "We're already that desperate?"

Damon shook his head. "No, it's actually worse than we feared, if Jack's considering using Vlad's methods. It's not as if there's anything that can help."

"There is one thing." Ember stated. "The _Valkyrie_. I'm going to find them"

* * *

Daniel Masters sighed. Why was Sam Manson so down on him? She was then one who had _encouraged him_ to take up this half-life. _Now_ she was _trying to kill him_. This made no sense what so ever. Sam Manson was good. Very good. It was lucky she couldn't fly. If he ever met someone with both her skills in ghost hunting and the same ability to hold a grudge that could fly he would be in real trouble. Since Daniel was too busy looking behind him in order to dodge Sam's shots he fails to notice a whirlwind directly in front of him. And he collides with the Red-Armoured form.

"I just had to ask." Daniel grumbles, blasting a piece of wall near Sam. While Valerie is the type of person to hold a grudge her first thought is to save someone in trouble and she does so.

"Ember fan too?" Sam asked Valerie as she was picked up and carried to safety. "Nice kit. Wish I had one like it."

Valerie was taken aback by that. This world was stranger than she expected. Sam being such a gung-ho ghost hunter was odd. Now why was Sam's behaviour so familiar? Val knew there was a reason but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.


	12. Chapter 12

Once Valerie put this Sam down, she decided to question her upon the area. She'd worn the hunting suit. And Sam fortunately had missed her arrival, so for the moment Sam was taking her as human, or at least an equal which was a change from her most recent status, treated as an inferior in both worlds.

"So why come here? That looks like Dalv technology."

"Similar. Though this suit _is_ based on Dalv technology, some of the stuff has been enhanced, and others removed. The ghost tracker is far more sensitive than the one Mr Master's supplies to his hunters. That's probably what's kept the Fentonworks busy, despite the tech and money advantage."

"That doesn't make sense. Why would Vlad cripple his hunters?"

Val looked at Sam's device. The Fenton's may have tripped over themselves in her old reality but from what Danny had said their devices _did_ detect him. It was mainly the mental block that stopped him from being found and destroyed. What reason would Mr Fenton have for giving such a good hunter a crippled device?

"Time to deal with the forces of evil." Sam states. "Accompany me, please."

Val rolls her eyes. Was she ever this bad herself? Probably, but she considered ghosts dangerous, rather than evil. Still even so it wasn't as if Jack would be working with a ghost. It wasn't as if... Then she groans internally at her sudden realisation. Sam had asked if she was a "Ember fan too?" And Clockwork being so surprised at finding that Ember had given birth fourteen years ago. In this world she had _never_ been born, and so did not exist. And without her birth Ember would have stayed a hunter.

"I think I'd better talk to the local experts." Val stated. "I need to know what the state of play is here. Yes, it's haunted. But I need to know the dangerous ghosts and who will cut deals. Important basics."

"Ghosts are evil. What else matters?"

Valerie sighed. Sam was if anything more stubborn than she was. Sam could probably be offered proof that Val was part-spirit and ignore it because it didn't fit into her world view. At least she had demoted Phantom from 'Evil' to dangerous and uncontrollable. There was a difference. Walker was Evil, with the capital E, but tended to be firmly controlled by laws.

"I just don't get you, Val. You look to be more gung-ho than me. Yet you don't believe ghosts are evil?"

"Not necessarily evil, but they're _all_ dangerous, and often uncontrollable. I think there's a difference. Not that I'm not going to destroy them if I find them in this world. But as much as I try to avoid it, sometimes you have to choose the lesser of two evils. I've even got it wrong on occasion."

Sam understood what Valerie was driving at, even though she didn't like it. Evil was not that same as stupid. Ghosts had problems with each other, so by choosing to back the right ghost at the right time you could tip the scales to help humans. Maybe just maybe she ought to be just a teensy bit more flexible. Valerie was obviously more experienced despite her naivety. Still it was to head back towards Fentonworks, and introduce her new friend to the hunting group.

* * *

Back at the Masters mansion Danny came back and turned into is human form. Sam had been saved by a weirdly dressed hunter. At first he thought Ember had updated her look which she was prone to do on occasion, but it turned out that this was not so. The biggest advantage he had was that he was a natural flier. At first he had thought that suit was Dalv technology, but something was not quite right about it. He couldn't quite put his finger upon it, but it seemed too linked to the wearer.

He'd be seeing Sam tomorrow. How come she had a crush on his human form, when she kept trying to blast his ghostly one away? That was surprising. He was trying to find the person who had overshadowed her, but he wasn't having much luck. Tucker was against him dating Sam, but Sam was a person he really liked, and she liked him as well. There was just one problem - her attempts to destroy him. Tucker did advise against dating her, but Sam was brave, independent, and even in her own way fun. He really liked her.

Still as much as he didn't want to admit it Tucker was probably right, Sam was a disaster waiting to happen. If only he could find out who overshadowed her, but every ghost he knew could only find human Sam during that period. He suspected Desiree knew something by her smirk, but she was keeping quiet, and there was no way to get her to tell. One of her base rules was client confidentially. She just couldn't tell people about what her victims wished for.

* * *

While Danny was doing his thinking, Sam and Valerie arrive at the Fentonworks. Unfortunately for Ember was also there and took Valerie to one side instantly. Ember gazed penetratingly at Val. "So how come you're a Valkyrie?"

Val had at least considered this carefully. "I'm a spirit of what might have been. She who was my mother was one. She is no longer my mother, yet she still exists." Ember wouldn't work out Val's cryptic answer for sometime to come -not until much later. Val also had the opportunity to observe a grown up Ember with her father. And while it was obvious they both knew what the other was, they were truly in love, while worried about the approaching doom of the relationship. Just five years and it would end. If Ember had stayed in this world for fourteen years without causing too much trouble, perhaps spirits could control themselves. She wondered when Sam would work that out.

But things were already coming to a head in the ghost zone. Clockwork looked at the Observants and saw a terrible future, which in this timeline could not be avoided. Yet when he peeked on Valerie's old timeline he saw it had been. And he wondered why, until he saw the difference. There Sam was a friend, and while Valerie had hunted Danny Phantom with as much gusto as this world's Sam did, she had never considered him Evil - only dangerous.


	13. Chapter 13

Danny Phantom landed. It was time to talk to Father. He knew his secret and as a result the talk would help him to understand what the new hunter was doing here. Getting through the ghost zone was awkward at the best of times, but there was something different today. Something about a survivor. He had to dodge so many ghosts. He landed down carefully.

"I met a strange hunter today, Father."

"Yes, Daniel?"

"She was dressed in Red armour, which seemed to be Dalv tech, but somehow felt too natural somehow. I don't understand who she is and what she's doing here."

"I'll think upon it, Daniel. Talk to you later." Vlad replied, and soon started thinking, "So Valerie Grey, how did you survive to be in this world? You should not even exist anymore. I don't understand why you still do. For now I remember you, and I remember _whose_ daughter you were. I hate having pieces that should not be upon the board, they're loose ends. Someone deliberately moved you here as a gamble. Yet if I remove you I may draw the attention of someone more powerful than I could easily deal with. How do I stop you from interfering?"

The next day, after a few strings had been pulled by the Fentonworks, Valerie accompanied Sam to school. Then Sam waved at Daniel. Val kept this person as Daniel to distance him from her Danny, who no longer existed. Valerie tried hard to stop a chuckle exiting from her mouth, but she just couldn't. This was too similar to her relationship with her Danny.

Sam looked daggers at Val, and Daniel's eyes flashed green. "Sorry. It's just for a short while I had a _similar relationship_, but we diverged on _vital opinions_."

Somehow Daniel noticed the stress on the words. She wanted to talk to him in private. He wondered why, but he'd better do so just in case it was important to his secret. He was going to be shocked by how much the new girl knew about him. Once they were private enough for humans.

"Not good enough, _halfa_. We need better privacy." Val stated. At this Daniel wanted to ask questions immediately but knew that better privacy was needed- this girl knew what he was. He decided to talk to her.

"You register as human so how the hell did you know that? We're harder to detect than pure ghosts."

"Look, Daniel. I'm trying to calm Sam down, but she's more obstinate than I am. I've got her to admit that some ghosts can be bargained with. I hope to let her see that things are not as she sees them, but I have my work cut out for me."

Daniel glared at Val. "You're avoiding my question."

"I'm from another timeline. I was in Sam's position there, though I was never as bad as she is."

"That's all, is it?"

"No, but it's all I can tell you." Val states before activating her board and suit at which she barrels off. Daniel grimaces, he had just been talking to a _Valkyrie_. A Chooser of the Slain. And worse she knew who he was. Yet not only was she was keeping his secret from Sam, she had left without attacking. Why would one of her kind ever do that? On the down side she might let the Fentonworks know about him, and that would be a disaster, even if they also were not likely to tell Sam. Once he returned home, he was about to speak.

"I know, Daniel, the new girl's a Valkyrie and knows your secret, and somehow you failed to detect her. It's not the first time you're ghost breath hasn't worked, and it won't be the last. But tomorrow I think I'd like to meet this Sam Manson, and play some chess with her."

That night Valerie settled down. She was catching up on work that needed to be done. So far nothing seemed to be too bad. In fact in many respects this world seemed to be better. Her Mom and Dad were together. The Fentonworks had a good reputation. There were negatives such as the Fentons' divorce, but life was odd like that. She couldn't see any reason to switch the time back.

Deep in the ghost zone, Clockwork sighed. Valerie Grey had learnt but for once this was the wrong decision. This world was doomed, but hers could be returned to, and saved. Yet she would want to save the people here. He'd have to do some research to try and work out the best he'd manage. For Valerie was the spanner in the works: - a being who should not exist in this world, yet somehow did. This meant he would have to persuade her. So what were the options? How come she survived the twisting world? She said the Ritual of Chronos had been used. But for it to be successful the hair of an active Valkyrie had to be used. Val was part of this world, because she was one of the pillars upon which it stood, despite the change in her status. And Damon and Ember's desire for a child was so powerful that she had found a way in rather than being stuck outside for want of a better description.

The next day both Sam and Valerie arrived at the Axion labs. Sam and Valerie were both frostily polite to Vlad. The chess game started in earnest, but another one was going on in the words both spoke to each other.

"So you've changed you position on ghosts, Sam?" Vlad used as his opening gambit, as he took one of Sam's pieces

"Slightly, but all ghosts are evil." Sam replied placing her rook in the trap Vlad had left for it.

"So your _new friend_ is evil, then?" Vlad hinted obliquely at Valerie's spiritborn status, while taking the rook.

"Sometimes, but then she's generally good." Sam replied, moving her knight. "Humans aren't just one thing."

That was an unexpected move from Sam. Still the next one, while it would leave him vulnerable to some players, Sam would walk into it. "She isn't even hiding what she is, and you don't notice it. I _thought you were smart_."

"Of course she isn't she's human."

Vlad laughs, this time with some humour. "Valerie- Grey- Ghost hunter. Valkyrie. Alien. Chooser of the Slain."

Sam laughs in disbelief. "Rather a _thin case_ there, Vlad."

"True, if the names were the big evidence. They're just _corroborative_ evidence. It's her board, and before you say it's a wing. It shouldn't enable her to fly, let alone carry your weight as well."

At this Sam leaves in a huff. She calls out "Coming Val?"

"In a bit, Sam, I just want to finish the game."

"You expected Sam to believe you, Vlad? She's more stubborn than I am." Val moves her queen and waits for Vlad's move.

Vlad takes the queen. This would work against the Valerie he knew and this Sam, even if he had left a weakness in his play. "Yes. She does seem to hate ghosts a lot."

"Indeed. _She does._" Valerie replied, leaving the threat unspoken, though Vlad got it. Reveal me or Ember and I will reveal one of you. The move she had made on the board was not possible for one her psyche. Vlad counters the move as best he can.

"You're forgetting one thing Vlad. Check." Val smiles.

"What's that?"

"I'm not the same as the Valerie _you remember_." Valerie moves the games last piece. "Checkmate."

Vlad stares at the board. He had never lost a chess-match before now.


	14. Chapter 14

Valerie shook her head in self-recrimination. She should not have even played that chess game against Vlad, let alone win it, but she just _had_ to gloat, and let him know that she was a puppet _no longer_. Valerie heads off trying to work out how to carefully reveal the secrets she and Daniel have to their mutual friend, since she knows that Sam will react worse than she did, and the only reason she had been so even-tempered herself was that careful snippets of information she had been fed at the right time. The sooner this problem is dealt with the better. Both return to the Fentonworks and a high ecto-reading is coming from it. Either Jack is cloning or Ember is being passionate about something.

"I just want to check at the Fentonworks. I'll see you in a bit."

"I noticed the high ecto-reading as well. They may well be in trouble."

Valerie sighed internally - Sam would have to accompany her now and this could lead to the inadvertent revelation of important secrets. Still, Val supposed that if she was wrong and the Fentonworks were in trouble she would need the assistance. The two girls nodded to each other, and moved as one. Sam smashed the door open, while Valerie blasted a window on the upper floor. This was in many ways a very traditional pincer movement, each girl using their own strengths. Val's helmet enable her to locate many of the traps Damon had set up and avoid them without either triggering or defusing them. Sam on the other hand being completely human would be ignored by them. Fortunately Ember is on the top floor and since her pony tail is far longer than her normal form, and roaring as she uses it to blast the animal ghosts that have her surrounded. Val knows she has to rescue Ember and quickly, because not only is the ponytail weapon one of last resort, but if Sam sees it, it will be obvious that Ember is a ghost. Valerie activates all her suits weapons, jumps of her board, and produces her cannon from nowhere. She carefully blasts as carefully as she can around Ember and once Ember is relived she starts blasting with her hands.

"I was _coping_." Ember grumbles.

"Yes, but Sam's here as well." Valerie pointed out.

"Oh." Ember goes quiet at that. "Why are we being attacked by ghosts now?"

"Dalv." Valerie states. "Vlad's part ghost, and since Sam and I were away, he felt his minions could deal with us."

"Why? Jack's a brilliant ghost hunter." Ember pointed out. To Val it seemed strange that Ember's last phrase was said as a simple statement of fact.

"This Vlad comes from my time-stream." Valerie stated."And in that one Jack is overenthusiastic, but not really overly competent. Sam and I are considered dangerous."

Ember looked at Valerie carefully. Val had finally let something slip, but what was it? The two pieces of information that Val had volunteered to her, Ember would mull over in her mind, and eventually work out what it was that Val was hiding from her.

Meanwhile downstairs Sam's sudden attack took the ghosts by surprise. After several quick losses from behind, they turned round to face the new and unexpected threat only to leave themselves open to Jack's melee strengths, which were almost as enormous as his frame. This was very bad. Once the enemies have been dealt with the group gathers round the dining table.

"Vlad is using ghosts. You should let Mrs Master's know - You know how she'll respond." Sam suggests, knowing no better.

"We can't." Jack sighs. "We've been keeping a secret from you, Sam. One we had to knowing your attitude. A big secret about Ember. The first thing you have to understand is Damon has known this secret for seventeen years, and I've known it for fourteen."

"_Suspected it_ for a year before that." Ember grins embarrassed.

"Wait, that would mean...?" Sam starts before Damon interrupts. "Yes, I knew before I married her, though I think I suspected earlier - just didn't want to admit it to myself. After all this would mean that I had fallen in love with someone I was supposed to hunt."

Sam is smart and she puts it together, but her response is different to what everyone gathered there is expecting. "Pull the other one. Ember's more my Mom, than my real mother and you're claiming she's a Spirit. Bwahahaha! I like a good joke as much as anyone but ghosts are evil."

Val looks at Sam carefully and speaks. "Even if that was true, which it isn't, they can and do love. Ghosts tend to be more exaggerated in their behaviour, and Ember's vice is passion. She is more extreme than most humans but she has the same feelings. Nostalgia, love, hate, fear."

Sam looks shocked and upset. She loves Ember, and Ember has been good to her, yet from what this group is saying Ember is an evil ghost. It just doesn't make sense to her. Ember acting as a ghost hunter does, because that way she is guarding her haunt, but she still can't reconcile Ember with what she thinks ghosts are.

Sam storms out yelling. "If you're _not_ going to be honest, **I quit!**"

Val rolls her eyes. "Forgot how much of a temper she has. I hope that this doesn't get her in trouble."

From the outside two silent and invisible figures watch carefully. One in hope, and the other in desperate fear. Even despite Val's assistance, Ember's status was still revealed and Sam had stormed out, letting Daniel Master's feel he could recruit her. In this case Sam had stormed out in disbelief rather than the betrayal it would have been if she had caught Ember using her hair. But as Clockwork had feared before, despite Val's brave and determined efforts, this world was heading to the future he saw as unavoidable in this time-line.

"Well, we tried." Val stated. "Time to go."

That night Ember dreamt. "A ghost of what might have been. My mother exists, but she is my mother no longer. In my time-line."

"Odin!" Ember cries. This wakes up Damon who knows that when she slips into words this old she is really upset.

"What's wrong?"

"I know _whose_ daughter Valerie is. She was being _more literal_ than we realised. Only one Valkyrie survived the rebellion-me. She's our daughter, or she would have been. But who is dominant me or you? I have a feeling the fate of the world rests on that answer."

A/N. I've found that the three girl's have similar base quirks. Sam does have a temper, but it's not her big weakness. They're different people so different aspects of their similar characters dominate.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning comes and Damon and Ember wake up. Damon looks at Ember. "You're sure she's our daughter. You do remember the Dullahan, who tried to claim they were a Valkyrie? And even if you are certain, from what you said she's trying to keep it down. I wonder why?"

"I'm certain she's our daughter Damon, but unless we have proof when we confront her she won't admit it to us. But she's been slipping recently. I wonder why does she always switches this off when we come into the room." Ember says lifting up an MP3 player. She then heads for the main computer and turns it on, after plugging the player in. Then she told the computer to play the tracks. And out came a song Ember had never heard before, but it undoubtedly had her style.

The first verse both recognised. It was the during the period when Ember had trusted Damon with the truth and he had run off confused. But the tone was different in this song. Ember's first playing had some depression but was full of hope. Here the hope was still just there but the depression was main theme instead. Then there change happened a verse neither had heard before. But the keys were there.

"'Remember my Name'?" Ember sighed. "I just couldn't write or perform this, I'm too happy with my life, but the thing is I undoubtedly did write it. We _finally_ have _proof_ of Val's origin."

"And yet she's let us carry on as if nothing was wrong?"

"Why wouldn't she? Either she's shifted time-lines, in which case she's got to deal with the major problem at the centre of it - Vlad Masters, before she returns, or her universe has unravelled, in which case why kill us? You did a good job with her."

"Yes, but she has has your temper, unfortunately."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Ember literally erupts, her hair ponytail increasing in size and throwing small flames throughout the room. Damien cursed inside his head, he should have realised that Ember had been strained, and the disappointment would have put her literally on a hair trigger. Time to comfort Ember then carefully apologise.

Meanwhile in the park, Daniel Master's waits for his girlfriend, not quite understanding where she is at on the issue of ghosts. He plans to talk to her and finally reveal himself. The question would be which would be the best way to do so.

"Where did you come from?" Sam asks Daniel glad to see an unchanging rock in her confusion. Little does she know that Daniel is about to remove her last support in a misguided attempt to help. Good intentions lead to hell, if the results of actions are not considered carefully.

"Oh, I was nearby and am glad to run into you. I just wanted to talk to you about something. I hope you can understand my actions. I have a secret, but I can't see why you neither remember nor understand."

"Get to the point, Danny."

Sam was rapidly losing patience if she's calling him Danny. She looks at him expectantly. Daniel then speaks. "You remember that time you can't remember?" While badly phrased Sam understood and nodded. "Still don't know what happened."

"True. But if you could, you'd probably act differently. Oh you'd still be a ghost hunter, but more like your new friend. During that time you encouraged me to do something, and in order to do so you wore pink to get close to me."

"It wasn't me."

"I know that _now_. But I like you, and since I want more than this it's best if I tell you. You encouraged me to move across a barrier and straddle the two realms. I survived- barely. Or I just died. I'm not certain which. I became something very rare indeed. I became part spirit. And I'm telling you because I trust you with this secret to do the right thing."

"Part-Spirit? and who are you?"

"Look at me and think, Sam. You would know if you just could admit it to yourself, that ghosts aren't necessarily evil. Please look."

Sam thinks, and feels sick when she realises the that Daniel Phantom was masquerading as Daniel Masters. This makes her feel more lost than ever, and she screams. "Get away from me. I don't ever want to see you again,..." Then lost for words, "you ghost!"

Valerie heard the yell because she was flying hoping to head off this problem before it got this bad. Still she would have to talk to one of them, and both were problems. She decided to lower down and talk to Sam. She'd have to be careful with how much Sam had been rocked, but Sam would need to be stabilised.

Val landed carefully for once. She settled down. Valerie looked at Sam, and decided not to mention the red eyes. Sam spoke. "The foundations of my world are wrong. I just can't cope. The two people I most trusted claim to be spirits. I can't see Ember as one, but Daniel Masters said he was, and proved it. Worse he claims, it was my fault that he became an evil spirit."

Sam was obviously distraught. She doubted Daniel had actually said that, but more likely that it had happened during this Sam's memory loss period. Of course, that would explain why the overshadowing was so hard to detect. It was Sam's fault. Danny's Sam. Not her and Daniel's Sam. This was something she ought to ask Clockwork. This might give her a way to save everyone, rather than having to choose between trying to save a doomed reality, and murdering everyone in it.


	16. Chapter 16

_**(Nowhere, Nowhen)**_

Clockwork checked who else had ended up in this void with him. Ember- _expected_, Dani - _Not too _surprising considering who changed the world. Danny -unexpected but _understandable_ since he was not likely to co-operate with Vlad. Sam - not impossible. Clockworks brain finally caught up with his observation. Sam Manson could _only_ have turned up in this void if she was an _essential part_ of this new universe.

"Now this is odd." Clockwork stated.

"That we survived the destruction of our universe?" Sam sarcastically queried.

"It is possible." Danny pointed out. "I hope he's still locked up."

Clockwork checks his thermos. He nods. "We still have a chance to repair the gash. Somehow we exist. Time is still in flux. Somehow our universe and this are linked, and it is through Sam Manson that this is so. I'm not certain how but somehow _she_ is the major cause of the linkage."

"Really?" Dani yelled excitedly.

"I expected four people in this noplace, notime." Clockwork started to explain

"You got four." Sam interrupted.

"Yes but I _never_ expected you, Miss Sam Manson. You are not a ghost. Yet somehow you were dragged here, yet you could not have been done so by Vlad. Something else got you here. You are the link between these timelines. You should not be here. Instead it should be Valerie Grey"

"Val?" Sam murmurs. She isn't very happy.

Danny and Dani at this realise Val isn't with them and start panicking. "Where is Val? Sis? We need her."

At this Clockwork opens a portal. He scans around until he finally finds their Valerie Grey who is sitting on bench talking to that universe's Sam Manson. They are obviously already firm friends who truly care for each other.

"Impossible. I don't like Val." Sam denies hotly.

Clockwork shook his head sadly and subtly. This was a backtrack for Sam from true self-analysis. There were three reasons this Sam didn't like Val and...

"No, they don't apply here do they?" Sam continued interrupting Clockworks train of thought. "And we are alike, and if I didn't have those reasons... We need to investigate."

"Sam, I dare send neither you nor Fenton. Timestream doubles are complicated at the best of times, and I do not know enough here, even without the expected opposition. However Val being unique has no problem here. Acting as a ghost of what could have been."

"So how do we investigate? You have to be careful. And we don't have anyone unique."

"Yes we do. Do you really expect Vlad to acknowledge his 'mistakes'?" came an uncharacteristically bitter voice from Dani. "It's why I'm here rather than there. Vlad dragged me here since I'm part of his past."

Clockwork opened a portal and sent Dani through. This was going to be tough. He would undoubtedly be opposed here by his opposite number, a version of himself who would be trying to preserve this timeline.

Dani flew out on her board. She quickly landed down and switched off some of her suit. She needed it to help stabilise her but at least with it powered down she wouldn't register as a ghost. Despite not having enough ectoplasm to stabilise her as ghost she was more ghostly than a true spiritborn would be, and this was tearing her apart. More slowly than the others of course. She could just generate enough to keep her human, but she had been leaking continuously.

Val shivered. She'd have to depart for a minute and deal with her little sis. She was too ghostly not to be picked up on even the erratic detector Sam had. Still she had to do this on foot so as not alert her new friend.

"Dani, what are you doing here?"

"Our Clockwork sent me. I like you am unique enough not to disturb this world too much."

"Be careful. This Sam is _worse_ than I ever was about ghosts, and just as stubborn as the one we knew."

"But I'm spiritborn, not a ghost."

"I doubt she'd understand the difference, this one. Imagine a Sam who had _my_ early experiences with spirits." Val reminded Dani.

Dani shivered. Sam was certainly more stubborn than Val, and was a good ghost hunter in her own native timeline. "You mean the Sam we know. Danny is also there, but since they have duplicates here..."

"Clockwork can't insert them without drawing his others attention. Still I reckon the one here wouldn't mind putting their heads together. We have a problem. Tell Clockwork about Dan. Note: - Dan."

Dani nods. She knows what Val means, since she is the one person Danny had trusted with the full story, and she knew who was truly dominant in that fusion. If this was considered a probable end here, no wonder this timeline's Clockwork was looking for a way out. Unfortunately the shift in time here which had not been guided by clockwork here, had given a chance for a being linked to the worlds but outside the rules of time to try and escape. A flask trapped between borders of the dimensions, borders which no longer existed.

Breaking through realities Dark Dan was free once again. Dani felt it, because she was linked to her progenitor by being fairly close to him. Val felt as if someone had walked over her grave, having finally started to get a handle on her fate sense. The both spoke simultaneously. "What the hell was that?"

"The end of all hope." replied the Clockwork of this dimension who had appeared from nowhere.


	17. Chapter 17

The end of all hope?" Dani wondered aloud. "What on Earth is _that_ frightening and destructive?"

Val looked at Dani, wondering how she had missed the obvious. Despite everything Dani had somehow remained an innocent. Val spoke gently and kindly to point out the major problem. "The other side we have. Human ambition and ghostly power, without eithers restraint. The reason I and this Sam are so vicious towards ghosts. The last ghost I faced like that was a doppleganger of Fenton's. The time before that Pariah Dark."

Clockwork nodded. "Not a bad summary, with one error, but Dani needs to know the truth and it is time you admitted it. It wasn't a doppelgänger of Fenton, but an alternate. His family died."

"He's stronger than that. Loss wouldn't unbalance him enough." Val and Dani both protested. Clockwork replies "I know. The _last_ remaining person he trusts apparently betrays him, in a completely unexpected manner - _defending_ the ghost who kidnapped her. Something he is sure she would not do unless under a spell. But no, she has free will. He reacts with pure rage and tears her apart. Realising what's he done, he wants to be free from his emotions, and goes to the last hope, but thing go wrong from that point. The separation is not done correctly."

"But there was only one ghost you'd ever defend at that time. I hadn't been born and if Danny had been betrayed... Wait... Of course. You were open to persuasion at that time, even if cuz didn't realise that. It would have to be Ember, Your MOM!"

"Yes I know, don't shout."

The three being look at each other. The Clockwork of this timeline sighs. He really needs a better plan than this, but with how powerful Val believes this ghost is, the best is to invite the others in. All of them including a Clockwork who would normally oppose him, but in this case might actually have an interest in aiding him. This was the biggest gamble he had ever taken, but then desperation does make for strange bedfellows. Clockwork remembered when Ember had first come to him with a plan to take down Pariah Dark. And Ember had been Pariah's most trusted servant at the time.

Still it was time to look to the future. Any risk was worth it to save the worlds. Clockwork nodded to himself. Now what would be useful definition title. he could take Father Time but to obvious. He decided that the new Clockwork would be called Clockwork-V after the major difference in the timeline. He'd be clcokwork-E simply to show him that he was a equal. And the letters would be a useful guide for any duplicates who used the same name, when he allowed them in.

Now it was time to get back to working out his new battleplan. This time he could intefre directly. He was allowed to despite the unObservants preference since after all this was a dangerous extra-chronal threat. There was the portal he'd opeend for the other Clockwork. "Come in. Clockwork. How do we fight and win against this ghost?"

"I would not advise fighting Dan. He is incredibly powerful and each of the three defeats handed to him happened for only one reason- complete surprise. In the first a dead woman turned up. In the second an alternate timeline version developed a power earlier than expected, and in the third a Valerie who had learnt more about herself and her powers, wearing spirit armour rather than a technological suit turned up." Clockwork-V stated. "Now all we have to do is get everyone pulling together. For we have a surprise waiting for that person, though we must hide her."

"I hate to point out problems. But this Sam will come to investigate soon. And I need you to take your messenger to hide her." Val pointed out

"We can't. And we will need this Sam. We need her to understand everything." Clockwork-E insisted

"You barely got me and Danny's Sam to understand. And my Sam's had my experiences with spirits."

"Who are you really Valerie Gray? You're talking to evil spirits as if they're friends. And what do you mean by making a difference between Danny's and your Sam's!" Sam shouted.

"I am exactly who I claimed to be. Valerie Gray. But I didn't tell you everything, because of subtle distinctions, that I wasn't certain you would want to understand."

"Distinctions?"

"In nature nothing is binary, not even spirit/mortal. It only looks that way because of two things. A rule that is not supposed to be broken, and the usual result of the other way being death."

"So?"

"There is human, ecto-contaminated, spirit-born, halfa, spirit born, hidden, avatar. these are rough groupings. For example you must have noticed your strength increased after the blank space in your memories?"

Sam nodded, the spoke angrily, "Are you saying I'm part spirit?"

"No. The loose spiritual energy got stuck to you during the time you were overshadowed. That's a light contamination. If you are heavily ecto-contaminated you usually die, but if through a _freakish coincidence of improbable factors_ you survive, become a halfa. Half a spirit and half a human."

"I notice you put spirit-born twice. why?"

"Ah. This is the tricky bit. It depends where they are born. If born in this world they are more human than spirt. If in the other more spirit than human. Halfa's are freak accidents. Being the progenitor of a Spirit-born is forbidden."

"But it happens right?"

"Yes. It does. That's all I'm saying."

Suddenly it clicked with Sam and her mouth dropped open. "Your spirit-born aren't you." A statement not a question especially with Sam now pointing the gun at Valerie.

"Don't worry, Sam, I took it just as badly as you did." Valerie knew that was a lie. She hadn't tried to kill herself. However she knew she had sublimated the fact to keep herself from panicking so in the end she had taken it almost as badly.

"WHAT?"

"I didn't know at the time. And I seemed pretty darn human, especially since I was born in a human world. The major problem came after I got this suit. The reason it looks like Dalv technology is well..."

"Because _it is_?"

"Yes. Spirit armour 'gifted' to me by a ghost. Ironically I _never_ considered the possibility I was spirit-born even though..."

Sam fired her ecto-gun and it fizzled out. Val carried on as id nothing happened. "Even though before I got this spirit-armour I _already had_ a limited amount of ecto-technical control."

"How could _you not see_ that as evidence you weren't entirely human?"

"Because I _didn't want to see_, Sam. _That's_ why. Just like you didn't want to see Daniel Phantom and Daniel Masters were the same person."

Sam hugs Val allowing her to hug her back. Val is part ghost. "Why didn't you tell me, earlier?"

"What would you have done? You'd have blasted me and from a distance as well. I did say my control was _limited_, after all."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I trust you. If I ever truly lose control deal with me, _please._"

Sam sees the desperation and fear in Valerie's eyes. She is not scared of Sam, but scared of losing control to her ghostly half. It is their difference, and it is far larger than she ever suspected. This is more trust than anyone has given her. Sam nods and says sadly "I understand."


	18. Chapter 18

Sam looks at Valerie. She wonders why Valerie trusted her with this. After all her reactions were pretty obviously blast first. Val understands the dangers of her ghostly side, so why doesn't Daniel? Still considering the risk Val took. She still liked Val, but was suspicious of her. Was Val an evil ghost or cursed human?

"_Why did _you tell me this about yourself?"

"_Not the right question_. I did plan to tell you at some point. I told you now, because it was necessary. A dangerous and destructive ghost from an alternate timeline has escaped from his prison."

* * *

Back at the Fentonworks the phone rang. Ember picked it up. A cheerful but somewhat envious voice spoke up. "Aunt Em! My semester's about to finish. Can I stay at your place? And can you pick me up?"

"You can always stay over, Jazz, but we're far too busy to pick you up, _even_ the way you want."

"Oh." Jazz voice registers disappointment. She isn't going to get flown down to Amity Park. This means she has to leave sooner than she hoped, especially since she has just changed her name back to Jazz Fenton. Daniel doesn't object but he doesn't understand why either. Jazz had supported her father and her Aunt Em throughout her life. As far as Jazz was concerned _they_ were in the right, not the Masters. Of course she had been packed off to boarding school. It_ hadn't _worked. It had only _reinforced_ her beliefs.

"Jazz phoned, Damon. She'll be here in a day or so. She always has an overnight stop when I can't pick her up."

* * *

While the person on the other end was recognisably Jazz, there were certain differences to the one we know. While the Jazz we know of prefers subtle enhancements to accentuate natural beauty. This Jazz had dark and heavy eye shadow which only increased the apparent pallor of her fair skin, almost talon like nails, and skull earrings. Her hair was slightly shorter and messier. The clothes she wore were black with small flashes of colour to accentuate her appearance. Jazz sighed. She had to move before the Masters came to pick her up, especially if they had got wind of her deed poll. Since Jazz wasn't trying to hide who she was, a lot of her stuff had Jazz Fenton as a name. (She also had a lot of stuff with Jasmine Masters on it, though that was a name Jazz avoided like the plague).

Time to leave, and fast if her family were in that much trouble. The Masters would only get in her way. So is my step-Dad up to his old tricks again? Or is it something far worse? So I have to go fast, and I reckon Vlad will try and stop me staying overnight. Directly home then. This will fool my idiot parent I hope. They know my usual pattern is leave before they get here and stay at hotel. But if it's this bad... Hotel is out. Directly home. Try and beat my guards."

* * *

Sam looked at Valerie carefully, "You fear the possibility because you know in one timeline it happened to someone else. You know your temper ambition and obsessiveness make it a possibility. But why tell me?" This was really confusing to Sam. It was a quite a risk Val had taken.

Val hopes she doesn t offend her new friend; she likes her but in some ways she is too much like the original Sam. Val searches her mind for the right phrase. "You're my friend, but in you I see what I could have been." She hopes this is the right phrase Unfortunately Val has forgotten about Sam's intelligence. Val shivers under one of Sam 's glares, "And could still be, right. But what's wrong with hunting ghosts?"

"It's how." both Clockwork's state, feeling that they need to jump in now,_ before_ their mutual tempers destroy their world's only hope "Bad tempered and ruthless Val may have been but she moved from vengeance early. You just made incredible progress now. You understood what Val's fear truly was and accepted it."

"Okay that's just creepy." Val and this Sam state. "I understand why but..."

"And her?" Sam asked as she pointed to Dani.

"Alternate timeline version of Daniel Masters, my daughter?" raised Ember as she arrived. This, of course, sent Sam, who had been recovering so well, back into shock.

"_Not _exactly, in _either_ case." Val grinned. This was something she had hoped to wait on. Would Sam actually now cope with this she doubted it. But when Sam did switch positions she did do it wholeheartedly. Any moment now... 5...4...3...2...Having finally regained herself Sam asked. "Wait, Ember's your mother?"

"_Not this one, no_. And Dani's a clone of my world s version of Danny Fenton. There is one big difference between these worlds. Me." Val stated. Of course this would raise more questions than it answered. But Val at least had prepared things to answer

"If you're half ghost and Ember's your mother then..." Sam's eyes open in realisation finally breaking through her denial. At least with Ember. "I love Ember, She's my Mum. Not mother. And _why do yo_u cause such a difference?"

Surprisingly before Val can explain it is this worlds Ember answers. "_Never_ get involved with those _not of your world_," then sighed. "It's often overlooked _unless_ you produce kids. And then the punishment is very harsh. I bet Val barely remembers her Mum. Banned from visits to the world and family's memories effectively erased."

"You want kids, but punishment harsh. Explains you near adoption of Jazz and I." Sam sighed, now _finally_ having a way to reconcile ghosts' selfishness with the love Aunt Em had for her. "Okay, now I got things lined up enough for me, why are there two of that Ghost? Duplication Power?"

"One's from my timeline." Dani sighs.

Clockwork V sighs "And I have good news. Val was waiting for the right time to tell you _who_ overshadowed you, but she doesn't understand _how_ she did it. Masters knows how but not who." This would really confuse Sam but keeping her confused seemed to be working better than it would for Val.

Sam made the logical leap. "So _who_ overshadowed me? _Which ghost_?"

"She's _not_ a ghost." Val smiled. "Okay, impossible to detect your overshadowing. Thinks along very similar lines to you. Only Sam Manson was spotted when you got overshadowed. You were overshadowed by Sam Manson from my timeline. But since she's human I have _no idea _how she did it..."

"Desiree. Made a wish where I had never met Danny Fenton. Of course I didn't realise Val would vanish as well." Danny's Sam stated as she arrived.

"Why don't you like Val? She's great." Val's Sam points out.

"She was pretty shallow." Danny's Sam states

"Come on Sam, you know that's not the reason, nor is it the fact my reaction to Danny wasn't much better than Sam's here. No it's because you're scared you'll lose him."

"_Similar_ position, _vital_ opinions?" Val's Sam grimaced. "_You_ were the hunter in your world... A 'human' defending against a powerful erratic ghost. Nuts, how did I miss those obvious puns?" Val's Sam then shakes her head. She now knows didn't understand because she didn't want to.

"Still I think it's time to get to the Fentonworks. It's the best place to try and plan for the multiple problems we'll have. Vlad's still up to something and another alternate of Phantom - a far more dangerous one who has only ever been beaten by surprise has escaped. Let's hope we can get things sorted." Clockwork V states.


End file.
